Wrath Of The Sun
by Strawberry Party Hats
Summary: the kingdom of the moon was attaked by the neighboring Kingdom of the Sun who declared war tossing the Moon Kingdom in a state of panic Guarding his sister with his life He sends her to wonderland on the request of their mother Alice who was murdered


In a far away kingdom in the land of the Moon there lived a brother and a sister who cased many problems for the maids and butlers of there estate, but everyone loved them anyways. One day in the neighboring country of the Sun declared a war on the country of the Moon, thus throwing the hole country of the Moon in a sated of total havoc.

Guarding his sister with his life, doing the only thing he could do to protect the young 16 year old Dawn Elli Liddel, from the war raging just out side. he told her to pack her a bag for a long term stay and that is where are story starts.

÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷

"Martel? Martel! Stop dragging me this instinct!" I yelled at the Sun kissed haired teen "sorry Elli, but we cant or they'll catch up!" Martel yelled over the explosions of the war that was just upon are heels.

"hurry up and find thous brats! They cant of got'in far!"

we heard a mans voice yell out.

Martel looked back at me urging me to go faster and that's what I did.

My curly light brown hair whipped around my sholders, as if to shield me from the flames and smoke.

Finally what seamed like for ever we arrived in one of the many gardens "were almost there! Hurry Dawn Elli you can make it!" he yelled almost desperate sounding.

As we came to a large crater in the ground.

I thought it was from a bomb but it just seamed end less!

Looking at Martel questioning with my eyes.

He just shook his head and pushed a leather note book in my hands.

"this is mothers diary from here, it will explain things later, good luck come back safely," he said before I could ask he pulled me into a big bear hug,

and twisted around in a swift motion I was pushed away and watching as he got smaller and smaller, further and further away.

I was falling in slow motion almost, or as if I was on a elevator it was odd not really thinking I let my suit cass go and it stayed right next to me.

Pulling out the notebook, tugging open the bristle strings keeping it shut.

Wide eyes I stared as memories flowed in. a younger version of mom with a man with rabbit ears, another with a man and a hat, even a cat like man. A queen, amusement parks, guns I'm not sure what happened but I felt a cold feeling to my back side. I slammed the book closed and looked around.

I was in a forest, directly to my left was a tall clock tower. Taking my chances I headed over to the clock like tower. "excuseeeeee meeeee is any oneeeee hoommeee!" I yelled up affter nobody answered the door. Finally I just sat on the ledge of the wall leading to the forest. "Martel, why no, WHERE am I?"

I thought sadly looking at the note book. I re opened to the first page and began to read Martel if it is you reading please continue if this is my lovely dawn elli, skip to chapter 13.

*How odd its like she new something like this would happen*

÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷

_ Incas of a disaster I have told your brother to send you to a place I spent many many years of my life there, now your wondering where exactly is there. _

_You are now in a play called wonderland. Im sure even to this day that the people of wonderland are still fighting, but not as bad as out side at home. I want you to had letters to everyone that you meet there are names on them all. Watch out for __**Peter White, Blood Dupre, **__and __**The knight of Hearts.**_

_Dont be alarmed some people have strange aspects to them. Also there will be a vial im sure peter will give you once he find out just who you are,try not to drink it!if you do dont worry you wont die, you life there will just become a little more complicated.  
Never lose the vial! This is vital information. When somebody offers you a place to stay, say "im fine thank you" until you are at the clock tower. When you get there, tell Julius I said hello and it was 100 points_

÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷x÷

I stopped, there what the hell, was all I thought what do I do if no one is there, and what 100 points! no even phased in the slighted that I was in a different world let alone a place fighting for god knows what. So I continued to read

_just walk in Julius never answers the door when knocked on. This is the only safe place where people wont shoot at yo-_ looking up as a shadow covered my reading light to see ruby eyes glancing at me. "hello, who might you be?"

I didnt move nor talk. I only stared at what layed upon his head, a pare of feathery pure whiite rabbit ears Hung down in his face. "you look so familiar do I know you?" he asked getting closer

"no sir you do not know me, I well its hard to explain. But my mother has been here before... " I said trailing off. "Your a foreigner? How exiting! Have you drank _it _yet? Who's your Mom, you look like ar ast one! Do all foreigner look alike?" he said exited and intrigued moving even closer if possible.

" uh, I suppose I am, I guess, no I haven't, My mothers name is a-Alice Liddel. Hey, are thous real?" I answered/asked. He stoped digging through his pock it and looked at me appalled "your MY ALICE-CHAN'S DAUGHTER!" he yelled pointing a finger at me. I dint get what was so wrong about that!" Yeah! What Of it?" I yelled back just as loud "she...she...she has a. dau-dau-daughter..." he mumbled darkly.

Now I felt bad maybe he was a close friend of moms. I looked at the note book remembering the letters in the back. I flipped through the names only to come to see I didn't know his name. " rabbit-san, whats your Name?" I asked not looking up. "his face brightened up "why, im Petter, petter White!"

with that I fell over. Oh god why did it have to be one of the names mom said to watch out for!

"oh my are you ok?" he yelled jumping down to the ground very rabbit like. I just held up the letter with his name in fancy script. "she wrought everyone a letter" was all I said before it was jerked out of my hand. I watched his face change from happy to sad as he read on. "Alice says you like to play games?"

I just nodded oddly wondering why she would tell something like that to a compleat stranger. "drink this." he said tossing a purple bottle to me I looked at it wiryly and cot it. "no way am I drinking this!" I said to him.

"mother like daughter huh?" he asked taking the bottle from me to drink it. Quickly he grabbed me and forced his mouth on my pushing the liquid into my mouth.

I struggled trying to spit some out before every last bit was down.

"what the hell! You Pedo-Bunny!" I yelled. After I gained control over my air way once agin(Pedo-bear!) he jumped back right be for my fist landed a punch to his face"wow I say you take after Alice quit well!" he said just before I passed out.


End file.
